


I'm Going Away, I'm Going My Way

by wristrocket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wristrocket/pseuds/wristrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Run away with me,” you speak into her hair one afternoon as you’re curled around each other like two mismatched parentheses.</p><p>“Okay,” she laughs without looking at you, playing along with your hypotheticals without really believing it, and you laugh too, “We could catch the next train to city”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Away, I'm Going My Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Mom (named Roxy for convenience) and Jane have grown up together but Bro and Jake live elsewhere. Also you should assume that they've been aged up to 18.
> 
> _i saved that bottle, its now ten years aged  
>  i've got some marbles i could sell for money  
> and a pair of fresh shaved legs won't you baby  
> come with me? i've got extra space, in my car  
> in my heart, in my mind, look there's the  
> passengers seat by the post cards you gave me_
> 
> _don't know where i'm going_

“Run away with me,” you speak into her thick black hair one afternoon as you’re curled around each other like two mismatched parentheses.

“Okay,” she laughs without looking at you, playing along with your hypotheticals without really believing it, and you laugh too, “We could catch the next train to city”

You roll away, onto your back, and laugh some more, “Dream bigger, Janey. We could take my car. We could go anywhere you want.”

“What about Las Vegas?”

“Anywhere you want, Janey”

You spend the better part of the next three hours just laughing and talking about the places you could go and what you would do there:

“Mount Rushmore!”

“Do you think we could pick their noses?”

“Scream into the Grand Canyon!”

“Like in the movies!”

“Hunt polar bears in Canada!”

“I don’t think that’s a thing, Ro…”

“No shut up, it totally is!”

You talk until you run out of ideas and laugh until it hurts to breathe, and then you’re just lying on your sides, smiling at each other. You’re smiling so hard that it feels like your face is going to split at the corner of your lips, but you don’t care. You’re done with place, there’s nothing left for you here and there’s nothing left for her. You could take your car and take Jane anywhere she wants to go.

“Janey,” her name feels like honey in your mouth.

“Roxy,” she grins back, face flushed from laughing so hard.

“No, Janey, listen,” you shift so that you can lift your hands to cup her face, “Janey…” you lean your forehead against hers and close your eyes.

“Roxy?” you open your eyes and stare into her worried bright blue ones, she wasn’t smiling anymore, “Roxy are you okay?”

“Janey,” you can’t stop saying her name, “Jane Crocker.”

It’s the best name in the world, you think, but she’s getting that frowny expression on her pretty face and that’s just about the worst thing in the world.

“Roxy what?” she removes your hands from her face and holds them tenderly between the both of you.

“Jane,” you whisper finally, forehead still hot against hers, “Run away with me.”

You’re still smiling, this is the best idea you’ve ever had. This is the best idea, why couldn’t she see that this was the best idea? You’re sure you look manic but you don’t care. This was the best idea.

“Roxy….” she looks more worried than before, “Actually?”

“Actually.”

“We can’t just leave…”

“Why not?”

She pauses and you can feel your heart thumping against your chest. You stare at her so intently that she squirms and looks away. But her hands are still on yours so you wait patiently as she chews on her lip and thinks. Really thinks.

“Okay,” you start from your daydream and stare at her blankly.

It takes you a moment to remember the question and then you’re smiling again. That face-splitting smile that makes your cheeks sore, but you don’t care. She said okay!

“Okay,” you echo, smile widening by the second.

“Okay,” she repeats, stronger now, a small ghost of a smile on the corners of her lips.

You just smile back, all teeth and mischief, snaking your hands around her waist to pull her close.

“Where doing this,” you whisper, noses squished together.

“Don’t,” Jane warns, but she’s smiling, dimples winking playfully, “Don’t you dare!”

“Where making this hapen,” You ignore her and punctuate with a feather light touch to her sides.

She gasps and squirms, laughing harder as your fingers continue to tickle her.

“I can’t believe-“ You take an accidental kick to the shin as she convulses with uncontrollable giggles, “You’re quoting Strider’s brother.”

You shrug and grin at her, finally relenting so she can talk properly, “We could go see Strider.”

She looks at you again, panting, and it’s like it’s finally dawning on her, “We could go anywhere.”


End file.
